So It Begins
by Lord Leif
Summary: THE NEXT GENERATIONS. The Starship Excalibur is feared to be under attack. Battle Commander Leon Petit must prevent it, and save Excalibur. Can he do it ?
1. Chapter 1

So it Begins (pilot)

The following takes place in the Next Generation

When the ship approached the main hangar of the Republic assault ship, Excalibur, know one suspected a Battle Commander to be on it. R-Z21 had been fighting against the Borgs in the outer rim for some time now, with much luck. 2 planets had been saved, and 5 cruisers had been destroyed or fled from the system. Captain John Stewart, one of the youngest captains, ran the ship. He was an extraordinary soldier, with exceptional skills in firearms, tactics and most of all, commanding this powerful ship. Now he was meeting with a Battle Commander from star Fleet. An Honor, I think not? More like a teacher and his student. But here it was, a secret ship from Star Fleet, had just landed in the main hangar, and Stewart stood there, waiting for the ship door to open.

10 Years. That's how long Leon Petit had been a Battle Commander in Star Fleet. He had fought in numerous fights and solved more than a thousand negotiations between two or more parts. This was different. Being secretly transported to an Assault ship in the Neutral Zone. There had been no briefing or orders, except to jump on this small ship and travel out here.

He was standing in the cockpit with his Phaser Gun in his hand, looking at the hologram of Admiral Joseph Picard and Captain John Moosta. He had just now, been given a first order. But he couldn't understand exactly what he could help with

"But Admiral, I don't understand, I cannot protect this ship against a fleet of that size. Are you sure of this"?

"Yes Commander Petit, we are sure, an we only need you to keep them alive until the Nebula Storm clears. Then we can send more ships, but right now you are the only ship outside of the storm".

Captain Moosta nodded slowly in the hologram.

"These men are a valuable assed to Star Fleet. It is one of the finest ships in our entire army. If the visions are true, you can expect a full scaled attack within days Commander Petit".

Now it was Admiral Picard who nodded.

"Yes, you must be prepared, and use all of your skills, please prepare for anything out there".

"Yes sirs, but what if I can't protect them all? What if I fail?"?

" There will be no such talk commander. You are one of the best Battle Commanders in Star Fleet. We know you can do this". The Admiral was beginning to be irritated, because he had you repeat himself over and over.

"Commander, Contact us when you get settled in, then we will have more information", Captain Moosta concluded the conversation, and the hologram turned of.

Commander Picard placed his Phaser gun in his utility belt, and went out of the cockpit, pushed the ships outer doors, and waited.

The doors opened, and Stewart began to walk of to the doors. Out of them came a brown colored man, wearing a uniform of the same color. They met right outside the door, and Captain Stewart gave the new Commander space to look around.

"Captain Stewart I presume"?

"Yes. And you are Commander Petit"?

"Commander Leon Petit from the French Division, but Commander will do for you Captain, now shale we?" the Commander Smiled, as if he had just told a joke.

Captain Stewart waved his hand at the door in the Hangar. The only door leading to corridors and the elevator.

"You sure go strait to business huh"? Ignoring Petit's title.

"Well, I don't think we have time for small talk Captain."

One hour later, that's how much time it took for Petit to inform the Captain of a young Vulcan soldiers's vision. And explaining him how seriously they took these visions. This Captain was certainly not in touch with the paranormal. Not only did he make disbelieving thoughts, but he actually made fun of it. Commander Petit knew that there was something out there, so he knew what they were up against.

"So you are saying that this kid, had a vision of my ship, being attacked by a big army or something"?

"Yes Captain, a full scaled attack right here, and we even know who attacks. The Borg's do"

Captain Stewart looked out the window. He didn't know what to think, but he couldn't ignore this.

"I need to brief my highest staff Commander. If that's okay"?

The Commander nodded.

"Of course, but hurry Captain, we don't have much time".

Stewart looked at him.

"Exactly how much time do we have, do we even get a warning or anything. How can I prepare my men"?

Petit looked at him with a seriously look. "Prepare them for war Captain, prepare them for war".


	2. Chapter 2

2. Preparations for war

"Blue Leader, have you finished search of quadrant 5". Captain Stewart had worked all night with his personal, trying to search nearby sectors for enemy activity. They were tired and exhausted, but they had to keep on working.

"This is Blue Leader, I'm almost finished and there is nothing here, shall I return to base?"

"That's a Negative Blue Leader, continue to quadrant 6.a, and report back when finished".

"Affirmative Bridge, Blue Leader Out"

Commander Petit's room on the battleship was peaceful. He sad there, listening to his No Stress Music. He was planning ahead. There was no doubt any longer. A fight would begin, and he would have a front seat. He was afraid, and nervous about the near future. Admiral Picard had told him to stand by his fear, to discover his fear, so he wouldn't be afraid anymore. Something was wrong. Even though he had done everything to secure the ship, he didn't feel sercure.

"Computer, contact Captain Stewart, tell him to meet me in the mess hall". And so Petit hurried off. He needed to talk to Stewart

On the Bridge everything was quiet. Captain Stewart was looking at some old strategy files. He had turned the command to his 1'st officer Michael Chong.

"Blue Leader, this is the Bridge. Any progress at all"? The 1'st officer had got inpatient, loosing his grip.

Captain Stewart stood up.

"Now now Commander Chong, don't lose it, I am counting on you".

"But Captain, are you sure about this. I mean, there is nothing out there".

"Well….." a voice from the speakers broke trough, and stopped the Captain.

"Bridge, This is Blue Leader, something strange just happened. I getting an enemy logon signal, but I can't see anything on the radar, can you see anything"?

Captain Stewart looked down at Meta, an Android who was communications officer on the ship. Meta looked down on his panel.

"Blue Leader this is Bridge. We cannot se anything, Are you sure"?

"Ohh Shit, Bridge this is Blue Leader, they are firing torpedoes at me, taking…." Everything went quiet on the speakers.

"Blue Leader, Blue Leader. Are you there"?

Meta looked up at Stewart. "Captain, it appears that we have lost contact with Blue Leader".

"Do we have a tracking of the shooter, or anything to go after"?

"No Sir, we do not know where the shot came from", Meta said.

"Give me a full report Meta, I want to know who the hell that attacked that ship, or what else that went wrong out there".

"Chong looked at Stewart, with a questionable face "Captain shall we send out a SR (Search and Rescue) party

"No Commander, it's to risky right now. Meta let me now when you are finished with that report".

"Take us to yellow alert Chong, get every man on battle stations. This might be the moment we are waiting for".

Captain Stewart was surprised. He did not know of any stealth ship, in the hands of the Borg. If he was supposed to fight against ships like that, then it would be a much harder fight then he thought.

"Captain, Commander Petit needs you in the mess hall, what shall I tell him", one of the radio-officers said.

"Tell him that I'm on my way", and then Stewart rushed to the mess hall.

In the Mess Hall, Commander Petit waited. He was thinking about this new plan he had come up with, but he needed to talk to Stewart first.

The doors to the mess hall sprang open, and Captain Steward walked inside.

"I'm sorry Commander, I don't have much time. One of our star fighters was just shot down. What can I do for you"?

"An Attack you say, where from"?

"Well that's the case, we don't know, and we can't find it. I was actually hoping for you to help us. After all you have skills that none of us has".

"I will help you".

"Well, what did you want me for"? Stewart asked.

"Yes, well we it was a plan, but everything changes now. What about that attack"?

Stewart and Petit walked to the Bridge, meanwhile Stewart informed Petit, about everything there was to say about the attack.


End file.
